Invasion of the Mind
by Fox131
Summary: The Doctor is in her mind. She can't remember calling the Tardis, but somehow a connection between her and the timemaschine's distresscall-system is forged. Is she losing her mind? Rated T, just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

I decided it was time time write a Doctor Who FF after reading so many of them. I hope this FF will not end up Hiatus all of a sudden, but I am confident that I can upload once every month or so. It's a challange I have set for myself. I kind of know where this story is headed, but I'm not sure. When the going gets tough, the though get going. :) Please pardon my english, it's not perfekt, but I'm trying my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Now that that's out of thw way: Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

This will sound like I am absolutely nuts, bonkers, out of my mind, but I tell you something, that's what happens when you tell people about the doctor.

It started on a summer break morning. My alarm clock went off and I turned around and switched it off. _Why the hell did I set myself an alarm clock during holidays?_ Was the only thing I could think of as I turned around and tried to fall asleep again, it was already about 9am, but I had the tendency to ignore that if I had a nice dream. Which I had almost everyday and if had no reason to stand up it could happen that I ate breakfast at 12.

I sighed when I woke up again, trying my best to remember what I had dreamt. I didn't want to stand up. It was so cosy and I was still sleepy. I had dreamt something or the other about Doctor Who, which did happen sometimes, but this time there was something different. The weird thing about my dreams was that I never saw the interior of the Tardis and I only saw the eleventh Doctor from time to time. In this dream though, I had stepped a foot onto the Tardis, from what I remembered.

I stood up and suddenly there was this nagging feeling at the back of my head. _**"WHAT?!"**_ I heard a voice in the back of my brain shout, it sounded weirdly familiar. " _What?"_ Was my equally confused reply as I realised who's voice it was that shouted through the corridors of my mind.

"This couldn't be. I am turning crazy or something, must be the loneliness",I muttered.

 _ **"You sent a distress signal right to the heart of the Tardis and it won't break the connection, who are you?!"**_ Okay. I was worried. I am sure you all have talked to someone in your voice at least once, be it a conversation with yourself or what you imagined another person might say if you told them something or the other. You hear their voice, but you know you are just laying words into their mouths, imagining everything, but this was different. I had no control what so ever. " _Am I turning crazy? Is this real?"_ I asked my mind. I concentrated and had the feeling of getting a reply, but it was to faint to make out what was being said. Then I could hear the eleventh Doctor, loud and clearly, as if suddenly talking through a speaker.

 _ **"Hello there. I am sorry, this might be very confusing, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about."**_

 _"Hah! Fantastic!_ I replied, in the fashion of a very annoyed ninth doctor. _You know, what your saying isn't comforting at all Doctor. You can't be real. I am making all this up. I wish you where real, but this you is a product of my imagination."_

 _ **"Am not!"**_ I rolled my eyes. Clearly I'd had too much Doctor Who lately...

 _ **"Hold on. You called me the Doctor. You know me. How? You are in a parallel universe, from all I know."**_

 _"There is a TV show, called Doctor Who in my Universe. I don't have any Idea of how much of it is true, probably quite a lot, you even sound like the eleventh regeneration. Are you the eleventh one? I bet you are. Where are you in your time stream? Is there an Amelia Pond on board? If you really are real, I don't want to spoil you, although kind of complicated as you're in my mind."_ I started to babble, as I searched through my closet picking out some clothes that seemed to fit to the weather. I ended up with a pair of hot pants and a Tardis blue top. _Good enough_. I was glad for the invention of skirt short blue jeans, otherwise I wouldn't have known how to survive the summer as I didn't really like to wear skirts or dresses. I felt uncomfortable in anything but jeans.

 _ **"That explains a few things. The Tardis locked on to you mentally. Don't worry you'll get the hang of what you transmit to the Tardis and what not. Basic Telepathic Communication. Even Timetods are capable of that"**_

 _" I would like this to stop actually. Look I'd love to travel through time and space and I am a huge fan of the show and it is an honer to talk to you, but this needs to stop. I am merely human, this shouldn't be possible. I have the feeling I might turn crazy. This is probably just my lonely mind playing tricks on me, why should I believe you are real? I'd believe you if the Tardis where to land in my backyard and you'd tell me that all this was real, but otherwise..."_

I could nearly imagine the Doctor, standing at the Tardis monitor listening to what I am saying, grinning, interested in what was happening more than what I had to say. Suddenly I had a rather unpleasant train of thought as I stepped into the bathroom starting to change my clothes.

 _"Wait. Can you see me?"_

 _ **"Of course I can. The Tardis is locked onto your brain functions. I'm seeing the world though your eyes. Literally."**_

 _"WHAT?!"_ I asked enraged. _"You can see everything I do and you didn't bother to tell me. DOCTOR I AM CHNAGING MY CLOTHES! Don't spy on me changing Doctor. I would like to change in privacy, thanks."_

 _ **"You seem to be from Amy's generation, clearly not Jack's."**_

 _"Yeah...yeah...nearly that time frame. I'm younger than her though. It's 2015."_ I answered, trying not to look down or into a mirror while changing, if I didn't see myself, he couldn't either, but it was complicated keeping that in mind. After about five minutes I had managed to change more or less blindly, and dared to look into the mirror. I noticed how the stress of eleventh grade, how fitting, had drawn deep shadows under my eyes, making me look so much older than I really was. I sighed at my looks, but the bags under my eyes where one of the smallest problems I had. It didn't make sense, I couldn't even clearly remember calling out to the Tardis. Did I call out for the Doctor while dreaming?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Hi. Sorry that you needed to wait longer than a month. There where a few shenanigans that keept me from posting. But...I'm back.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

I noticed something changing whilst I was still staring into my mirror image and it was as if I could sense another presence in the room, but I couldn't quite catch who it was.

" _Is there any chance Amy is in the control room at the moment?"_ I dared to ask.

 **"** _ **Yes."**_ Came the reply after a while.

" _ **I take it you can't hear her."**_

I nodded, noticing how weird that must have looked for the Doctor and Amy.

, as if everything was totally normal, I strolled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. A minute of silence passed. Stating the obvious I confirmed what the Doctor had said just a few moments ago;

" _Yes. I can't hear her."_

 _"_ _ **But you knew that she was there?"**_ He replied. It wasn't a question though, it was a statement. He was looking for confirmation of what he already thought to know, like a detective would question a possible suspect. I realised that the Doctor wanted to know what was going on as much as I did.

Even though I still doubted his existence I started playing along. _It's my mind, nobody will notice anyway_.

 _"It's strange, like I can sense her being there. A trace of her voice,her red hair,her steps on the floor ,the smell of petrichor as if..."_ something dawned on me "... _as if I can sense her through the Tardis. You say the Tardis locked onto me mentally? Is there any chance that this goes both ways?"_

 _ **"I'm afraid so"**_

 _"That explains why I am able to hear you but not Amy. Amy isn't connected to the Tardis, but you are..."_

There was a break in conversation, probably Amy was talking.

I sat down at the table in our kitchen opposite to where my mum already sat, drinking coffee and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

My Mum was on the phone, talking to her best friend and in between conversation asked if I wanted to have a coffee for breakfast, I nodded and muttered a yeah. Normally I drank Tee, but today I felt exhausted and thought a coffee wasn't that bad of an idea.

I would have nearly spluttered on my cornflakes as I heard the Doctor mumble **_"Blimey...Please not a Jackie Tyler 2.0"_**

A thought occurred to me as I remembered the episode "The Doctors Wife", so I sent the Doctor a mental equivalent of a grin. _"Sorry, but that comparison is annoyingly kind of accurate."_

I tried my best not to laugh as I sensed the Doctor nearly tripping over his own feet, while he caught the mental image and the Tardis hummed in amusement.

 _ **"You can do that too?"**_

 _"Seems so. Yes."_ I stood up from the table, throwing my Mum a I'm-in-my-room-if-there-is-something-look, glad that I could communicate with her just with looks from time to time. I was sure that the Timelords must have lost,or never had that skill, due to their ability to communicate via telepathy. I'm just saying: It would explain a lot.

I went to my room and sat down on the windowsill and looked outside. _"Doctor. What is this all about?"_ worry clearly evident in my voice. _"I have a very bad feeling about this and I want you to tell my why all of this is happening and more importantly, why I can sense that you are worried too"_

 _ **"Well..."**_

 _"Doctor! Please. It's not a good sign if you are worried. I want to know what is happening. I have a right to know. You are in my mind for heavens sake."_

 _ **"You are blocking off everyone else who might reach the Tardis and that is the least worrying. Keeping up this connection though time and space is very complex and takes up a lot of energy. I am very sorry, but the connection you have through the Tardis is consummating your brain slowly, taking over your mind. I am sure if this carries on you will be able to control the Tardis a bit, a third party more or less in the system. You could end up being able to switch lights on and off in the corridors and press buttons and pull levers, if you'd like to, but you would forget how to eat and drink and tie a shoelace. You will end up in a hospital, not able to breath on your own, feed through tubes, in a coma like state."**_

On the Tardis

There was a moment of complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the white noise of the Tardis and Amy's tapping on the glass floor, whilst the Doctor starred at the monitor impatiently waiting for a reaction to what he had just said, but there was none. The mysterious girl just starred out of the window and into a rather lonely garden. It was similar to Amy's garden with the swing and the shed, though from what the co-ordinates told him she lived in Germany.

"So what do we do then?" Amy asked, breaking the silence, "We can't just let her drift into a coma. It's your Tardis, can't you do something to break the connection or so?"

"I already tried to break the connection, but it is a two-way connection and it isn't just difficult to maintain a connection over that distance it's also difficult to break a strong bond, like this one, without anything going wrong. The Tardis might fail or we could possibly end up killing her or me for that matter." The Doctor replied, it was one of those rare moment, when you could hear the worry in his voice.

Amy knew that this was one of those times in which the Doctor, didn't know how to fix the situation he was facing.

Amy looked at the Doctor, his worry mirroring itself in her trusting eyes. She knew he cared about who ever that girl was, he felt responsible for what was happening to her. They needed a Plan. Now.

"She's hooked to the distresscall system of the Tardis right?

"Yes" came the reply, not quite following on Amy's train of thought.

"Wouldn't that stop if we where to get her on-board the Tardis? If she is here. In the Tardis. Safest place in the universe. She would stop being in distress, hence no more said she had a little control over the Tardis, maybe that is enough to enable the Tardis to fly to the parallel universe and pick her up." Amy grinned as the Doctor gleamed at her full of pride and grinned.

He rushed to Amy's' side and kissed her forehead in his usual manner. "You are truly magnificent Pond. What would I do without you? It's dangerous, but this might actually work."

" _ **Listen Mystery Girl. We might be able to solve this mess, Amy just had the most brilliant of all plans. Just you wait and see."**_

" _Really?What are you planning to..."_ came a sudden reply.

" _ **Trust me."**_ The Doctor replied, saying everything and nothing at the same time, **_"Listen. Picture the Tardis landing in your garden, concentrate on the image. The Tardis setting the right co-ordinates. The engine starting, the Tardis flying through the vortex and landing in your Universe. The noise of the Tardis as it lands. You have partial control over the Tardis, which will no doubt help it into your universe."_**

* * *

A.N: I did resolve that mystery quite quickly. I know. But I hope you will read on and enjoy doing so...as there is a lot more that is going to happen. Though you will probably expect some of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hi. Had a little virus problem with my Laptop, but now everything is back to normal. Thank you very much if your still with me, even though I upload a few days later(or so it seems) every month. I hope you enjoy the new chaper, have fun reading. ;)**

* * *

 **Mystery Girl p.o.v**

So I did what he said. I trusted the Doctor, not thinking about the consequences of leaving this universe, of what I would leave behind.

I dreamed to travel the stars. Most whovians probably did. Of course not everyone, namely those with responsibility like Sarah Jane, Jack and Martha Jones. But in this case I had nothing to lose.

If I'd actively made the decision to do summon the Tardis, I wouldn't have taken much time to decide if I'd rather live in a parallel universe or spend the rest of my days as a coma patient, till some nice doctor decides to switch of the machines so I wouldn't have to eke out a bare existence.

I knew that if I was just going crazy nothing would happen, which was always a possibility. The possibility of all this being real. A chance of one in...who knows.

So you can probably imagine my shock, when the noise of the breaks that said to fill everyone with hope who heard it, turned into a sound my imagination wasn't creating any more.

I blinked. "This can't be happening." I had hoped my mind was playing tricks on me, bored with everyday events. But this was actually happening. My heartbeat sky-rocketed.

"This...How...Why...What the hell?" I spluttered flabbergasted as sprang from the windowsill opened the glass door to the Outdoor, jumped over the fence, ran down the stairs and starred at the Tardis.

Not able to help myself, I couldn't do anything else but run around the exterior once in disbelief.

I couldn't help myself run my hand along the sign that truly read :

POLICE TELEPHONE,

 **FREE**

FOR USE OF

 **PUBLIC**

ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATLY

OFFICER AND CARS RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

 **PULL TO OPEN**

The doors opened and I got pulled inside with a jolly "Hello there Mystery Girl!" he closed the doors with a snap and sent the Tardis off flying again, as quickly as possible. I looked around. Realisation dawned on me rather slowly.

The Tardis was already mid flight and Amy was looking at me with an expression that couldn't hide the fact that she tried hard not to laugh.

"It's...The Tardis it's...," I muttered and the doctor and Amy couldn't help but grin in my direction, "The Tardis it's real", I was finally able to finish my sentence. The Doctor pouted "That's new." I remembered he would probably, say something very similar to Clara one day, when I didn't mess up the time-line of the Doctor through my mere presence.

Every minute of this day seemed to come crashing down on me, drowning all the questions I had on my mind and replaced them with the feeling of my eyes starting to fill with salt water. I had lost everyone I knew, in mere seconds. My whole world breaking to bits. I had just disappeared without a trace from the surface of the earth, uncertain that there would be a return, ever. I was totally overwhelmed by the situation.

 _No crying in front of the Doctor and Amy_ I told myself, _get a grip of yourself girl._ I breathed out a long breath. I pretended to look through the glass floor at the cables and wires below, as a single tear betrayed me and fell to the ground. Shame on me, the most wonderful place in the universe and the first thing that I do is seemingly starting to cry.

Of course the Doctor noticed, he turned around his head as if he had heard the drop of water hitting the floor, which he probably even did. "Everything okay? This place causes some people to go all sorts of funny at times."

Quickly I wiped my eyes and started to mask my feelings under a grin. "Yeah everything okay," I started, but changed mid-sentence the moment he raised an eyebrow. I looked into his eyes and knew he saw right threw that mask. _Damn old, wise, kind, Timelord and he hasn't the foggiest how amazing he truly is._

"Well...maybe...probably, not really" I answered truthfully, and lost my mask under which I wished I could hide my feelings, "I just realised, what I left behind. My family and friends, they might exist in this universe in some form or another...but I don't belong here. I'm alone in this universe." I didn't feel like I had the right to cry my heart out in front of him though, he barely knew me.

At that moment I was filled with so much reverence for this gallifreyan that all I could whisper was "I don't think I can cope like you do, I merely a human and I'm not even an adult." He searched my eyes and suddenly I was enveloped in a hug.

"Hey there mystery girl," he said comforting me "everything is going to be fine."

Then I hear Amy's voice behind me all Scottish, but still as soft as silk. "I hate to break it to you, but we don't even know your name."

 _I am so slow today,_ I thought, _not actually compensations what is happening quick enough. This man doesn't even know my bloody name._ I finally got a grip of myself and let go of the Doctor. I might have turned a little pink, I cleared my throat and looked at them with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Right. So sorry. I don't know what came over me there. How ignorant of me not to introduce myself I am..."

I was aware of the power of names. I knew I could invent a name, a name that wouldn't remind me of home. Have a new start. But I knew it wasn't right. I shouldn't. _The people I know, they aren't lost, they aren't dead, they are somewhere out there...It's just, that I have disappeared._

I vowed myself that not one moment I should dare to forget where I truthfully belong.

" My name is Jasmin Sommer...so..Jasmine Summer in English I suppose." I answered. I wouldn't run away from my name, the person who I am and always will be.

"And.." I grinned, "No Amy, I'm not speaking German at the moment. I'm speaking English, I grew up bilingually." I added as I notices Amy's curious glance in my direction.

How did you..?" Amy started to ask. "I had the feeling you might ask that." was my only reply. I was reminded of one of my friends who was so similar to Amy when she wanted to, sadly I talked to her mostly via. phone and didn't see her that often. I pulled my mobile out of my jeans pocket and starred at the display. An Idea crossing my mind. I turned to look at the doctor "Is there any possibility to make this phone connect not only through time and space but to my universe?"

"Probably not, but if you're lucky enough the rest of the rift energy is still able to transmit a message to your universe before it closes" he answered, now back at the console, flying the Tardis.

I unlocked the display and hoped the message I was writing somehow found it's way to my universe, not quite sure what to write.

 **Please take care of yourselves. I'm okay. I miss you. Tell my parents I love them.**

* * *

 **A.N:** **And this is where the story really begins. ^^ Kinda...**

 **Please leave a review, if you have time, I would love to hear hear your opinions of this story. Hope you liked it. :) I'll be back with another chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Im back with another chapter. :) Finally I was able to upload again. Hope you like it.

* * *

What happened earlier:

 **Please take care of yourselves.**

 **I'm okay.**

 **I miss you.**

 **Tell my parents I love them.**

I knew that those where probably the most cliche words that I could have written to my friends and although I wasn't sure how they where going to react, I just felt like I had to write something. It seemed like the right thing to say at that moment.

I sat in my new room in the Tardis. Darkness surrounded me and the only light came from my phone display spreading blue light across the room. I starred at the display. I looked through the pictures that where saved on my phone and smiled when I found a few pictures of my friends. What where they doing right now? My Friend whom I called Amy from time to time, because of her attitude and flaming red hair said to me once that she would go crazy if I suddenly disappeared. I hated to think about that. It made me sick to think of never seeing my friends and family again. I just couldn't allow myself to think about these things. After all I couldn't change any of it. I had always dreamt about travelling with the Doctor, never knowing what it would cost me. Maybe I should be more carefully about what I wish for I said to myself.

I glanced at my black wrist watch. It read 23:14. I was gone since five hours now. Knowing that my body clock was still ticking but there was no real concept of time in the Tardis I was glad that I had the watch with me, that didn't only tell the time, but also the date. Normally I began to feel sleepy around this time, but today was different. Of course I wouldn't be able to sleep. I could barely sit still. Actually, I couldn't any more. The more time I had to think, alone, in the darkness of the room, the more my body told me to go and do something to keep myself distracted. I jumped up and used my phone as a light to navigate through the room.

The room was simple but pretty. A springy mattress on a dark wooden frame, covered in blue sheets, smelling freshly washed. A mirror on a fitting wardrobe, I was sure that I would cover up the mirror with something or the other. I felt uneasy with a mirror starring at me when I turned around before finally falling asleep. Although I liked the room it felt like a room without a soul, like nobody lived in it. Even though I had claimed it as my own and would live in here for at least a few years from now. I certainly didn't plan to die early and I didn't plan to leave the Tardis. I didn't belong in this universe, really. The only way I would go is if I would die or some other catastrophe happened, but I didn't want the Doctor to be stuck with 80 year old me in the future either. Maybe I had to leave this ship some day.

I went to the door and opened it, stepping a foot into the corridors of the Tardis. Everything felt so surreal. The Tardis faintly lit up the corridor so I would find my way around, more importantly it pointed me towards the Doctor.

"Thank you" I whispered to the Tardis and went to the control room, looking back all the time having the unpleasant feeling that something was lurking in the darkness.

The Doctor, clever as always, had heard me enter the room and looked up from the wiring he was currently working to fix, or tune...I wasn't quite sure which.

"Hi Doctor" I said. "Can't sleep." I added, as if he wouldn't have known the moment I entered the room. He smiled at me faintly, sadly. He was pitying me.

"Please don't pity me Doctor...I don't want you to drown in the sorrow of the both of us. I can see it in your eyes. "

"You're quite a clever one aren't you?" he said, changing the topic.

"I'm far from genius." I smiled flattered by the compliment even though I probably didn't deserve it.

I sat down on the jump seat next to the console and watched the doctor tinkering, staring into the mess of wires and at the same time into nothing but the mess of thoughts that tumbled all over the place in my mind. I have no clue as to how long I sat there staring into space.

The doctor tried to get my attention waving his hand in front of my eyes, muttering something about humans and that they can't seem to be able to think and do something else at the same time. I shock my head and jumped up enthusiastically as if bitten by an electric eel, trying to distract myself and the Doctor, who was looking at me suspiciously, sensing my state of mental and physical exhaustion.

"So where are we going Doctor?" I asked.

He laughed "You've got to have a bit more patients till Amy's up before you first Adventure...and you need to sleep." I sighed and yawned, earning me a chuckle from the Doctor.

The Doctor decided that he wouldn't let me protest, so he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Oi!" I protested laughing, robbed of my freedom and independence of walking on my own. "Let me down, Doctor. I can walk on my own" I tried to convince him.

"Who assures me that you won't just walk back to the console-room?" he asked, not thinking of letting me walk on my own.

I chuckled. "No promises."

"In that case...No you can't walk on your own." he said and opened the door to my room throwing me onto my Bed, carefully of course. Then he ran out of the room and hurriedly locked the door from the outside. "This isn't fair. I don't deserve to be locked up in a police box. I'm innocent" I shouted, pouting. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door. "I'll re-open it in eight hours. Good night, Jasmine. Sleep well." he said and I noticed exhaustion pouring off of me in waves, a mere seconds later I could already feel myself drifting of to sleep.

The last thing I heard was the buzzing of the sonic, getting rid of the deadlock on the door.

"That wasn't eight hours...Liar..." I mumbled smiling.

Rule Nr.1 the Doctor Lies. But not with any bad intention.


End file.
